


Lessons

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: It's never a good idea to toy with a god.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from the following prompts: Loki, sheets, purple
> 
> Want to know when I'm taking requests? Follow me on tumblr: @thewhiterabbit42

You’d never experienced satin sheets before.  The feeling of them against you was divine, smooth texture encasing you in indescribable ways.  It covered you from your neck to your toes, but the inherent pleasure was lost beneath the adrenaline rapidly coursing through your veins.  

 

You tugged at your restraints, sleek ropes circling tighter around your wrists and ankles.  No matter what you tried you couldn’t get loose, your helpless reflection staring back to you at the wall to wall mirrors spanning the length of the room, including the ceiling.  

 

The door to the bedroom opened and closed, distant golden features springing into view as your captor strode into the room.  He barely spared you a glance, moving toward a bureau across the room. He stood in front of his reflection, removing his hat before sitting down in an elegant, wood chair.

 

“Why am I here?”  You asked. 

 

You could certainly  _ guess _ .  You’d become too confident, knocked on the wrong being’s door, and now you were going to pay the price of your hubris.  

 

Hard chips of amber glanced up in the mirror, his gaze bearing into yours.  The tension in the room rose as he maintained eye contact while simultaneously going about his routine.  He shrugged out of his suit jacket, carefully draping it across the piece of furniture in front of him. Next, he loosened the knot his tie, removing it from beneath his collar with cold restraint.  Then, he went to work on his sleeves undoing the buttons to his cuffs.

 

He was beyond mad.  You could see the fury simmering within the darks of his eyes, igniting autumn hues in ways that breath warmth into frozen features, and it was more than just trepidation that had your pulse pounding within your veins.  

 

You know you’ve been playing a dangerous game, flirting with disaster all these nights.  The truth was, however, it felt good. Powerful. Intoxicating. You’d felt alive for the first time in years, all thanks to what he was.  

 

And what he was would, no doubt, also be the death of you.  

 

“Because you lied,” he answered, dulcet tones snaking through your senses, sending goosebumps racing along your skin. “Because you worship unworthy beings and whisper sweet, poisoned nothings in my ear to toy with me.”  

 

He undid the front of his blazer, shedding that piece of clothing as he stood back up. He turned, eyes catching yours once more.  

 

“Because you will learn to worship me.”  His stare raked down your form, footsteps slow and deliberate as he stalked toward the bed.  “And  _ only  _ me.”

 

It wasn’t until you felt cool, sleek fabric sinking against suddenly bare skin that you realized just how at his mercy you really were.   


End file.
